Unlikely Love
by That Short One Over There
Summary: '"Goodbye." She says falling back and being consumed by gold.' When Rose falls into yet another universe and Sherlock Holmes is real, she moves in next door to him. Will love follow? Or will it be easily lost when an old 'friend' comes to visit? Will Rose ever be fully happy ever again? Will Jack ever stop making innuendos? Find out in this fic! Roselock AU. Eventual Superwholock
1. Chapter 1

The biting wind sent a chill spiraling down Rose Tyler's spine as she stared at the large crack in the wall. As soon as she came to be standing in front of it she knew what it was - a crack in time and space itself – just the idea of it was riveting! A crack that could send her anywhere, even back to her doctor. The one that hadn't ever harmed her as John had. She stuck her hand out and golden dust floated around her hand as if it were an old friend welcoming her into its life again. She patted her pocket with the other hand checking for the sonic her Doctor had given her before stranding her with a psycho twin of himself whom she called John. She knew what had to be done.

Rose turned around to Pete, Jake and Mickey, in other words her Torchwood team and family, and sighed looking at their confused faces. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said drawing all attention back to her. "I will never forget you." A single tear makes its way down her cheek to rest at the base of her lip. "Goodbye." She says falling back and being consumed by gold. She could have been within the golden crack for days, hours, minutes or even seconds and she wouldn't have known for the only thing that mattered at that moment was the look of horror o her team's faces. She blinked them away knowing they couldn't help her now, wherever she was going.

Suddenly, Rose slammed into a hard floor and let out a groan. Seconds later she could hear a gun being cocked and a male voice shouting out a name so familiar to her it hurt even more to think that it couldn't be the him she knew. "Jack!" He called out "She just appeared!" He exclaimed incredulously. Moments later muffled footsteps could be heard and a masculine gasp that was all too familiar to her. "Rose." He whispered coming in close to be seen be the blonde women's rapidly closing eyes. Rose smiled and gasped out the name of the man in front of her, "Captain Jack Harkness," before slipping into a darkness that had become all too familiar to her in the months of torture before this moment.

**A/N: First Chapter in my Roselock Fanfic. Just a warning: I will never be constant with my updates. I might Post one day and not update for two weeks or I might post the next day. I love all the normal things like follows, reviews and faves.**

**The first and last disclaimer in this fic: I don't own Doctor Who or Sherlock. If I did Rose and Sherlock would be together by now and my whole story would be canon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Tyler now lies in bed in a Torchwood med bay in whatever new universe she landed in. She wakes up gasping and gripping the sheets currently covering her after a nightmare that she can only remember feeling outrageous pain and seeing a whip in a familiar hand. She looks around her and sees the wire sticking out her arm and rips it out resulting in a continuous tone and flat line coming from the heart rate monitor beside her. Immediately she is greeted by Captain Jack Harkness slamming the door open and looking around with shock scarring his usually chiseled features. His eyes drift from the monitor to her and back again. He sighs, walking over to the golden blonde and hugging her shoulders tightly. "Never scare me like that again." He whispers in to her ear causing her to shiver at the warmth. "I thought I had lost my little sister yet again and in a much painful way than before at Game Station." A memory washes over her.

_A blinding gold light radiates from Rose's skin making her into what many cultures call Bad Wolf and what others call The Time goddess. "I bring life." She says causing a formerly dead Jack to gasp back to life and taking away any chance at him ever dying again without Bad Wolf allowing it. _She gasps at the new memory as it rushes around her brain looking for the right section then tucks itself into its correct spot in the MEMORY section.

She looks over at the now immortal Jack and a question flies out of her mouth. "How long's it been?" Jack looks up at the wall across from him unable to meet Rose's gaze "800 years." He then smirks and looks back down at her "and still looking downright sexy" He winks and Rose laughs. "Almost giving The Doctor a run for his money, yeah?" She laughs then winces at her words. _No don't think about him. _She scolds herself for letting the sentence slip out and Jack rubs her back slowly looking at her with empathy. She looks down and notices she's in a hospital gown. She crosses her hands over her chest and looks up at Jack. "Do you think I could have my possessions back and a change of clothes?" Jack nods and goes to get everything and comes with her stuff. "Meet me in my office up the stairs when you're done." He says and heads out the door to his office.

Rose closes the door and gets dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, magenta cami and royal blue leather jacket. She checks her pockets and finds her Sonic missing. _That son of a bitch. _She thinks smiling silently to herself and heading upstairs.

She sees Jack through the glass exterior of his office and walks in with long strides. When she's in she puts her hands on her hips and goes into full-on Tyler sass mode. "Screwdriver please." She says faking a smile and puts her hand out. Jack chuckles and puts the sonic tube in her hand. "Fine. You caught me." He says and then smirks, "Now what's my punishment?" He raises his eyebrows. Rose, not easily fooled by his charms anymore, smiles and whacks the back of his head with her hand. "Oi! Watch it, you!" She says between giggles. Jack rubs the back of his head pouting. "What are we going to do with you?" He shakes his head then widens his eyes and grabs her shoulders. "What are we going to do with you?!" He shouts and runs to his computer and starts typing, "You need a background, an ID, and so much more." He picks up the phone. "You are so lucky I know the British government here." He dials and waits for the person on the other line to pick up. Rose looks up to her honorary 'big brother' and raises an eyebrow and Jack starts talking.

"Hello Mycroft, its Jack. Remember that favor you owe me?" he pauses for the other person and smirks "Yes that one."

"I have one Rose Tyler here in need of an identity." "Of course she came through the rift." "I'll wait." He taps his foot waiting. "R-O-S-E space T-Y-L-E-R" He spells out "Female." "Brown." "Brown." "5'5"" "She'll be there tomorrow. Thank you." Jack says putting the phone down. "Well, tomorrow you're moving into 221c Baker Street and today we go furniture shopping." He says pulling on a coat and moves out of his office with Rose close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Rose strode up to a door made out of a dark wood and marked _221B_ in gold plating. She raises her hand knowing that when she knocks it will be the beginning of a new life on a new earth with new people. She sighs and slowly knocks three times. She waits a little then is greeted by a smaller elderly woman. "Hello I'm Rose Tyler, the new tenant in the flat downstairs. I believe a man named Mycroft set up the arrangements?" Rose sticks her hand out and the woman takes it gingerly. "Yes, I'm Grace Hudson but usually the other tenants her just call me Mrs. Hudson. Here is your key. Mycroft is waiting downstairs for you." Mrs. Hudson hands Rose the key and walks into another room. Rose slides the key into her jacket pocket and makes her way downstairs. When she unlocks the door a man sitting on an old chair with the sides of his mouth turned slightly downwards is what she sees first. "Hello Ms. Tyler, I am Mycroft Holmes." He says putting on a clearly fake smile. Rose immediately takes a disliking to the man and puts on a fake smile of her own. "I know, Jack told me about you. Now lets get directly to the point, I understand you may want to know about my history and how I managed to be off your records for so long but that is for me to know and you to forget about. I take it you placed me in this building in particular because you already have eyes on it and want to know where I am going and gather Intel, I can tell you right now that I can disable cameras in a matter of seconds with tech that you also don't need to worry about and is already registered with Torchwood, which I have been informed is the only organization you do not have control over." She smirks at this and keeps going, "Now if you would kindly take your leave, I have a flat to move into." She gestures to the door and a very flustered Mycroft leaves in a huff, knowing nothing he says will be able to gain any information from this woman that she didn't want him to know.

Once he is out the door Rose's new Torchwood issue phone starts to ring out the song Toxic by Britney Spears. Rose flips her phone open to answer, "Ello?" A familiar American accent comes from the phone, "Hey its Jack, the movers are outside the building with me. Come on out when you're ready." "I'll be right out." Rose snaps the phone closed and walks up the stairs to greet the movers and help get the furniture arranged. When up she says a quick 'ello' to Jack and starts telling where to put the furniture. This lasts about two hours. The mover's and Jack leave soon after that and Rose goes downstairs to admire the almost finished flat.

Rose looks around at the blue sofa, metal coffee table and violin in the center of the room, the TV on the wall and fireplace, and then moves to the kitchen where tea is brewing and the fridge is making ice, then moves to the bedroom to gaze at the blue bedspread and multiple maps on the wall, finally she moves over to the room she had already made into a safe room. A room where she could put all of the future technology she has in and put her 'paintings of the Bad Wolf' as John had called them, the paintings that she never remembered painting and always had something to do with the future. The last one she had painted was of the cracks across the universe and wolfish eyes staring through them and of course now she knew what it meant. John would punish her whenever she painted a new one saying "_Foresight is dangerous to the human race." _Rose shivered and put her hands to her back unconsciously when she thought about it.

"Hello? Is anyone in? The door was open." A man calls out from the doorway to the apartment. Rose rushes out of the safe room, closing the door and arming it before going to the front door. Standing in the room was a man with sandy blond hair and a kind face. "Hello! I'm Rose. Are you the tenant from upstairs?" She says skipping over with a smile on her face and a hand out to shake. He took her hand and smiled "Yeah, I'm flat mates with the man upstairs. I'm John by the way." Rose winces at the name but smiles nonetheless. "Nice to meet you." She says letting go of John's hand. "Shall I go meet you flat mate or is it a bad time?" She asks earnestly and slightly nervous. He shakes his head. "No, he's between cases right now so it's a perfect time." Rose smiles with her tongue poking out between her teeth. "Brilliant!" She follows John up the stairs and to his flat. "Before you go in I should warn you about him." He pauses to face her. "He's a bit odd. A highly functioning sociopath actually. He's brilliant in many ways but will rattle things off about you and will not care if it hurts your feelings or not. He also gets a bit dramatic. Just thought you should know. Do you still want to meet him?" Rose lets out a small giggle. "Please! A moody genius? Piece of cake!" John looks at her incredulously then opens the door.

Rose's eyes fall on a rather tall man with dark curly hair looking out the window. He turns around and starts to examine her. He immediately gets a perplexed look on his face, "Something confusing?" Rose asks smirking. The man points an accusing finger at her, "You! Why do you contradict yourself? You're originally from South London but your accent is distinct, unique, the only one of its kind meaning you aren't from around here but it's also obvious that you are! Also you travel quite a bit but I don't recognize where you traveled from!" He grunts and moves towards her, "What are you?" John looks at him shocked, "Are you saying that you, Sherlock Holmes, cannot figure out someone based on your deductions?" Sherlock turns toward him, "Oh, this is rich." Rose shrugs, "His brother couldn't either, I guess it's a family trait." Sherlock turns to her and moves closer still, "You've met my brother?" She nods stepping back a little from the looming Sherlock. "Yeah. He's the one who got me the flat downstairs. He wants to keep a close eye on me because I'm a mystery to even the greatest of minds." She turns to the door. "Now, I have just moved in and am really, very tired so I must go." She turns back to face them in the doorway. "Sherlock, I would really appreciate it if you did not take our meeting as an opening to me being a your next case because I know more about you then you think and I know the only result will be pain." She leaves the two men staring at the door. The corners of Sherlock's mouth turn up slightly as he turns to sit in his chair steeple-ing his hands. "Sherlock, I know what your thinking. Just don't- don't think of her as a case when she just told you not to." John sighs and goes to the door. "I'm going to get dinner. See you later." He heads out leaving Sherlock to his mind palace.

Rose closes the door to her apartment slowly and leans her head on the door. _Why did I have to get the flat below Sherlock Holmes, a man of stories in my universe? This makes everything more difficult! He solves mysteries! And what am I? A living case… _Rose thinks moving to her room and throwing herself on the bed. _What am I going to do? _She drifts into a restless sleep full of memories of whips and fiery eyes.

**Thank you to my beta TARDISdoctor for her fantastic editing! Remember I love reviews so don't hesitate to put down your thoughts. (BTW I've been watching Heroes lately and the 'paintings of the Bad Wolf' are based on Isaac's powers on that)**


	4. Chapter 4

Rose stirs quietly in her bed until the phone on her bedside table wakes her at around 5:30am. "It's Jack. There's a weavle outbreak in sector seven I'm waiting out front in a Torchwood vehicle. I guess it's time for you to officially meet the team." He then hangs up. Rose groans and rolls over, effectively knocking herself off the bed. She gets up quickly, and now fully awake, to get dressed. She then runs up the stairs and out the door into the Torchwood vehicle waiting for her.

The van starts moving and she looks around. There are 4 other people with her. Jack is driving; sitting next to him is a woman who looks surprisingly a lot like Gwyneth from Cardiff in her original Earth; in the back with her was an Asian woman sitting with a computer and a man with a face that looked similar to a rat's. Jack starts to speak "Rose. This is everyone. The one with the tech is Toshiko or Tosh, the one next to me is Gwen and Rat face back there is Owen." Owen scoffs. "We're here." We all get out of the van and go to the back to arm ourselves. Rose takes the net, Jack doesn't object knowing she would never take anything that could be lethal to another life form of any kind. Jack leads them to where the weavle was spotted and shows everyone where to go. Once in their positions they surround the weavle. Jack signals the plans a go and Rose tackles it to the ground capturing it in the net. Owen then puts the sedative into its system. Rose notices blood trickling down from her side covers it up with her jacket. "You okay?" Jack walks alongside her with the weavle on his back. "Yeah fine. Can you drop me off at home I forgot… something… there." He notices the hesitation but nods anyway.

Once home she waves goodbye and struggles with her keys. Black rims her eyesight from blood loss and she clutches her side. She heads downstairs then remembers she doesn't have any medical equipment with her. _Shit! _She then goes too knock on Sherlock and John's door. She leans on the wood frame until John answers. "Do you have any medical experience?" She asks wincing in pain. John's eyes fill with concern, "Yes I'm a doctor. Why exactly?" Rose figures it would be easier to just show him so she slowly takes off her jacket so John can see the large gash in her side. "Bloody hell! Go in and sit on the couch. You need stitches. Why didn't you go to the hospital?!" Rose sat on the couch, "I don't trust hospitals. Don't ask. I'm sure answers will come in time." She smiles slightly as John comes over with a wet cloth needle and thread. "I need you to take off your shirt." Rose nods forgetting about her scars for a moment. She takes off her shirt slowly so the threads didn't catch revealing large indents in her back that looked to be from hard and excessive whippings. John gasped but started to clean her new wound. "Who did this to you?" Rose visibly tensed at the question. "Later." John nodded and stitched up her wound.

Sherlock came out of his room then after one of his necessary short naps. He went into the living room to see the short blonde woman he met yesterday in only a sports bra and jeans and covered in her own blood with John stitching her up. _Who would ever do this to such a brilliant- Wait? What?_ No, Sherlock Holmes could not be suffering from sentiment because of a woman he barely knew. _Oh but you are!_ Sherlock lets out a small growl drawing attention to him. "Hello Sherlock, nice of you to join us." John slightly jokes. Sherlock glares fiercely at him. Rose looks at Sherlock and in a completely monotone voice says, "I recommend you either help with the stitching or kindly shove off. I would prefer it if less people were in the room though so I could focus on the healing process and staying conscious." When she spoke of the 'healing process' he could have sworn he saw her eyes flash gold for a moment. He shook his head. _No. That would be simply impossible. _"I'll leave." He turns to John. "Tell me when you're done then we'll start the investigative process." He spins on his heel and heads back into his room.

Rose stared after him, "Didn't I tell him not to treat me as if I were a case?" She sighs. John shakes his head, "Sherlock never listens to others. I should know, he never listens to me when it comes to reason, or he does and says it was his idea in the first place." He chuckles and she gives a small smile then winces as he ties a knot at the end of the stitches. "That should do it!" He exclaims getting up from his position next to her. "You owe me and Sherlock some answers." Just then Sherlock walks in and sits in his chair propping his head on his hands as if willing Rose to tell what happened.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the full truth about what happened but I can tell you this, I deal with foreign relations between different types of… things? And these certain- things didn't much like us so although in the end we got them; they put up a good fight."

Sherlock started immediately with questions.

"What do you mean by 'things'?" Rose without any waver in her voice responded, "Classified."

"I have the classifications to know."

Rose laughs at this. "Not even your brother has the classifications!"

Sherlock screws up his face in a confused manor. "Then why do you?"

Rose grins cheekily, "Because I'm special." Sherlock scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Now that I have told you all that I can, I am going to got to sleep in my room." Rose says wincing as she got up, grabbing her shirt and headed to the door putting the lashes on her back in full view of the men in the room. Sherlock, having only just seen them, could not help asking, "Rose, who, or what, did that to your back?" He keeps his voice in a steady monotone although something was churning in the pit of his stomach. She turned back to him and for a moment a darkness creeped onto her face. "An old boyfriend happened. He should be gone now." She gulped "I hope." She dropped her gaze and rushed out of the room leaving Sherlock to go to his mind palace and John to be ignored by his flat mate as is the usual.

**Hope you liked it! **

**To answer Amy's question, I would say no. I'm sorry to all of those Moriarty lovers out there but I have another villain in mind. I'm also sorry about this but the Tenth Doctor Duplicate is evil. Why? All will be answered soon.**

**Review please! Follows and favorites are also great!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Run, Rose, run! She moves through the darkness at a sprint looking from side to side seeing nothing but black. She tries to stop but feels a burning sensation roll up the creases of her back. A roaring laugh follows making Rose spin a 180 and see never ending flames with a distinct pair of eyes squinting at her of of the single shadow. The figure steps of of the Flames and takes her face into his hands. "You are nothing but a mistake!" He moves his hand from her face and picks up The Whip from behind his back. The Whip, being no ordinary whip, is the only thing known to leave permanent damage on her body for it is infused with a certain radiation only found on certain planets in the Uuski system and in weapons made to generate it. Rose cowers in fear, "No!" But it's too late, The Whip is coming down and slaps hard against her skin._

Rose wakes up screaming and sitting against the wall to her safe room. _No, I shouldn't be here. _She sobers up and looks around but what she sees brings tears to her eyes. Not 5 feet in front of her is a new Bad Wolf painting of just what had been haunting her dreams. She runs out of the room, locking it up, and grabs the knife she had stored under a pillow in her bedroom and sits on the couch with her knees to her chest.

John woke up to the sound of a piercing scream and immediately scrambled to his feet. By the time he felt the carpet beneath his feet the screaming had stopped and John wondered if it were just another dream of the war. He figured it couldn't have been his dream for it was a woman's scream and he didn't have many female friends. He rushed down the stairs and to Rose's room wondering what could have provoked such a scream from a woman as strong as she.

He reached the room and turned the handle to Rose's surprisingly unlocked door and stepped in. Once through the door he heard a whooshing sound followed by a clunk. He looked to the side with wide eyes to see a throwing knife in the wall and then looked at the lump shaking on the couch. Rose looked up from her knees and what John saw was just depressing. She looked as if she had had a near death experience. Her hair, matted and tangled atop her head, made her flushed face more distinct in the dimmed light. She had the look of a child who was scared the boogie man would come and kill them in their sleep with her eyes dark and lips slightly open to allow her to breathe deeper. She gulped and looked down mumbling an apology. John just shook his head and came closer to the cowering girl. He grabbed her hand in his and, though she flinched away, kept a gentle hold on her hand. "What do you say I make you some tea and we can talk later?" He asks in a gentle voice as if speaking to a child. Rose just nods getting up with him and goes up the stairs grabbing the knife from the wall on her way up.

John opens the door to the kitchen he shared with Sherlock and starts to prepare tea while Rose goes to sit on the couch in the living room only to find Sherlock in the same position he was when she last left him, sitting back in his chair with his hands steepled with his mind in another world. She shakes her head feeling a bit awkward in the room and goes to sit in the kitchen only to be stopped by a cough and a low voice saying "Come sit." Rose sighs then turns back and sits on the couch. John comes in shortly after and hands Rose her tea.

They sit in silence for a while before John finally breaks it by asking, "What happened to make you like… this?" Rose looks up with wide eyes, "He's coming back but I don't know when or how." She hastily puts her coffee down, gets up and runs her hands through her hair. "How can he be coming back?!" She yells causing the two men to look at her in complete confusion. "He should be dead." She whispers looking straight ahead but obviously thinking about something else. Sherlock and John share a look, John's one of confusion while Sherlock's a look of disgust. "It's her supposed 'ex'. He is coming back to do something to her." At that moment John realize the disgust wasn't towards the woman crying in their living room but the man coming for her. _Why does he care so much for a woman he just met? Is it because of the mystery behind her or maybe the fact that she might be able to outsmart the great Sherlock Holmes? _Just then Rose looks as if an idea had struck her and runs out the door and down the stairs to her flat. "Rose wait!" John exclaims in confusion as to what she was doing. Sherlock just sighs and gets up to follow the frantic girl as if it were an effort to even pretend to care about other people's feelings.

He goes down the stairs observing what he can about her from his surroundings. The scuff marks on the floor suggest custom made shoes and that a lot of her job is done outside although Sherlock had already deduced that she also spends some time on paperwork and that she had been off the job for a while and just got back to it a couple of days before. A few more deductions had taken place the day before when she was getting stitched up. One deduction was that she had been more than just abused by her 'ex' but she had been tortured. The lacerations were layered and done more and more each time she had them. The thought that someone could do this to the mysterious blonde and might do it again and could do worse made Sherlock's face burn red with anger. But that's just on the outside. Inside he had a pure hatred for this putrid pile of filth. But Sherlock, although distracted by anger, could not help but think how he could be having these strange emotions because of a girl he had just met. Its a mystery within a mystery. Just what he needs.

Just before he reached the door, Sherlock heard Rose talking on the phone. "He's coming back. John is coming back. He's coming through the void the same way we did. We need to close the cracks…" She stops listening to the person on the other line. "I know that once its been foretold it has to happen blah blah blah, but we can at least get some help. I have some friends in America. They won't know me here though so I have to gain their trust again might take a while… I am 327 years old! I can very well go to America alone!... Jack, I'm going and that's the end of it." She then hangs up in a huff and goes towards the door where a wide-eyed Sherlock is waiting for her. "Crap."

**I hope this clears up all questions. If not then please comment.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well? Are you going to come in and let me explain or are you going to call me 'Psycho' and go on with your life?" Rose stands to the side of the doorway and waits for the confuzzled Sherlock to make his decision. She is debating internally on whether or not to tell Sherlock the truth or not and if so, how she will even start telling the story of aliens, love and so many other impossibilities that were almost too much for Rose's extensive mind to comprehend.

Sherlock closes his mouth, gulps and moves into the living room sitting on the couch beside Rose's own violin. He sits with his back straight and faces the chair he expects Rose to sit. The blonde haired, living mystery comes to sit on the chair and gets comfortable shifting in her spot for what felt like hours and eventually starts to speak. "When I start talking, I need you to open your mind to the impossible, close your gigantic gob and shut up." She sighs and looks into the eyes of a factual man with no time to learn about space or anything that isn't useful to him at the moment. "Let me tell you the story of a short, blonde and completely ordinary shop girl who turned into the most important female in that universe." She pauses and takes a deep breath smiling,

"One day long ago a young shop girl by the name of Rose Marion Tyler woke up to what seemed like a completely normal day. The sky was clear for once and all she wanted to do was skip work and bask in the sunlight that only came to London once in a lifetime but alas that was not in store for our young heroine." She said sarcastically as if reciting a fairytale.

"She worked the day away only stopping for lunch with her boyfriend Mickey. At the end of her day she headed out the door only to be stopped to give the lottery money to the man who worked in the basement. She ran down and couldn't find him in his office so she kept looking. She got into the storage area and got locked in by some shop dummies. Rose, being the young and naive girl she was, thought they were just harmless students playing a trick on her. But things can never be that simple can they? No, they just had to be alien plastic that wanted to take over the world. The living plastic dummies surrounded her and she thought she was done for. But that was just until a certain alien named The Doctor from Gallifrey took her hand and whispered 'run'.

They saved the world together and Rose ended up traveling with him through time and space in a Time And Relative Dimension In Space or TARDIS. They saved many worlds, including Earth, time and time again. They fell in love. That was until they went to satellite 5 or Game Station where one of the most powerful forces in the universe had taken over and The Doctor had to send Rose away to protect her but she knew it wasn't the end their story and she couldn't let him die alone. She looked into the heart of the TARDIS, became Bad Wolf and absorbed all of time and space to disintegrate the entire Dalek race. She had committed genocide at the wave of a hand and it burned her mind. The Doctor took the pain away, and died…" she paused. "Well, died-ish. You see Time-Lords, which is what he was, have a way of 'cheating' death. They regenerate or change every cell in their body. They gain a new look, new personality, new everything. Even when he looked different she stayed with him. He was still the man I- " Rose coughs "She loved. They went on more adventures. He lost his hand and it grew back, it was all fun and good until the Daleks came back with the Cybermen, another alien race, and Rose got sucked into a parallel universe where her dad was still alive.

She lived there with her family and no Doctor for two years until the stars were going out in all universes. You should remember this from last year in your universe, or in other words, here." She gestures around. "Anyways, she goes back to her universe with great difficulty and saves the Multiverse. She expects to go back to traveling with her Doctor but no! She couldn't could she? Nothing can ever have a happy ending! A fucking evil duplicate of The Doctor is created and guess who gets stuck with him?" By then Rose is standing up and waving her hands in an exaggerated manner, "If you guessed Rose, then you are correct! I was torchured for years but I couldn't just die because Bad fucking Wolf affected me too much so I was forced to keep everyone I knew in that universe alive for centuries. I got days off for good behavior and one day I got out and saw my way out. A crack in Time and Space. I fell through and arrived here.

I thought I was free. I met you and John, found my old friend Jack had fallen through the same way I did. But of course I can't have the perfect life I've been praying for. You see I have foresight. I can see and paint the future and I know the evil, shitty, duplicate is coming back for me and I don't know what to do." She sits down and puts her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do. All I can do is find help, so I am going to find some people I met in my last universe and see if they'll help."

Sherlock sits there and analyzes everything he's heard and he feels this urge to believe this impossible girl but his logical mind says it can't be true. He's surprised to hear the next words come out of his own mouth. "I'll help." Rose snaps her head up and rapidly shakes her head. "I am not dragging you into this!" Sherlock narrows his eyes. "You just did by telling me your story which I am inclined to believe." Rose lets out a low growl that sounds almost like a feral dog. "You will not help and that is final." At that moment they hear a door slam and footsteps coming down the stairs. Jack arrives at the door breathless and angry. "You are not going to America alone!" He yells storming in and closing the door behind him. "I can handle myself, thank you very much and I am leaving next week with a vortex manipulator." Jack's eyes flicker to the man listening in from the couch and he lowers his voice. "What is he doing here?"

"I just told him who I am. I trust him, so you can too." Rose says stealing a quick glance over her shoulder at the dark haired man and Jack sighs. "I guess there's no way to change your mind. Just- Just think everything over okay?" Rose smiles slightly and gives Jack a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I will. Thanks for looking out for me. I'll tell you if I leave, yeah?" She looks up at him through her long eyelashes and he slowly nods. He then hugs her again, catches Sherlock's eye and blinks out his phone number in morse code. Sherlock nods and Jack goes out the door. Rose turns and collapses on the chair again. Sherlock observes the room and smiles a slyly at the violin and picks it up. "Do you play?" He smirks manically.

**Looking for an _active_ Beta. PM me if interested. Thanks for the faves, follows and reviews!**


End file.
